loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Halflings of Lorald
Halflings mostly reside in the prairies of Grenindyrill but travel the world fulfilling their wanderlust just as much. Halfling Lives Thousands of halflings are travelling the prairies of Grenindyrill in caravans of sometimes hundreds, made of of family units and extended family. For months they stay on the move across the land from one little settlement to another, or just camping about in the wild where there is good food and water. Occasionally they will spend several months in one of their villages, during winter, or if they suspect a bad season coming, but this rarely happens for longer than a year at most before they pack up and move on. About once a year a few families, mostly the young members will take a few caravans to a near bay settlement, the noisier and busier the better, where they will camp near by and visit picking up stories, trading crafts, and buying supplies, but most of all expanding their knowledge in the world to sate their wonderlust. Sometimes this is not enough though and a halfling will decided to leave and and explore the world himself, to which he always given great praise and wished good luck, just as long as they bring back something for everyone (a halfling tradition). These excursions in to the civilized settlements - most commonly, Amaar Ryawy, Greenfisher, Veranndae, and sometimes Eberlene City - they are not always met with the joyous reception you would except such a vibrant people to receive, and this is to do with the halflings attitude towards ownership. In halfling culture everything is temporary and fleeting, and so possessions come and go, and to hoard something to to waste it. Instead if you have something that someone needs, they should be allowed to use it, and by that same virtue you should be able to have anything that is theirs. Personal items are still possessed and it is considered rude to borrow something that someone else will definitely really need in their immediate future (unless if is to do something really evil, then stealing is a virtuous act). Now in human cultures they see this as theft, and thought at first the generations of halfling took things out of genuine mistake, they are not stupid and know that humans can get 'techy' over such things as coins, and rings, and magic swords being taken, but the halflings have the attitude that this is a silly way to be, and know they wouldn't survive without this reverse charity (halflings rarely just work normal jobs), and its best just just take what they need and try not to cause so much of a fuss. Lorald Halflings are based on the 3.5 Races of the Wild book, linked [https://dnd.rem.uz/3.5%20D%26D%20Books/Races%20of%20the%20Wild.pdf here]. Game Rules for Halflings Bonus Class Skill Options *Sleight of Hand Bonus Feat Options: *Antagonize *Childlike (halfling, Cha 13) Advanced Feat Options: General * Caustic Slur (halfling not gnomes) * Distant Jinx * Go Unnoticed * Jinx Alchemy * Lucky Halfling (Halfling) * Taunt (half, Cha 13) * Well Prepared Combat * Halfling Slinger * Juggle Load * Whip Slinger Category:Lore